


Sweet Suggestions

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Could you do a Thor x reader where the reader works at a local coffee shop and everyday he comes to buy something just to look and talk to her but never actually eats/drinks it and throws it away. One day, the reader catches him throwing away the stuff he bought and she asks him why he did so and then he confesses his budding crush? You don’t have to do it if it doesn’t spark inspiration :)
Relationships: Thor & Reader, Thor & You, Thor/Reader, Thor/You
Series: Marvel [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Suggestions

You knew who he was the moment he walked into the coffee shop you worked at. His hair was shorter now but he still looked the well-known God of Thunder. He happily waited in line like everyone else, occasionally making small talk to the person behind him. He gave off this gentle giant aura about him, one that you always were suspicious about. From the few minutes of sneakily watching him, you could tell your suspicions were very much correct as he allowed the older woman behind him, a regular named Agatha, to order before him. 

Once he was at your register, a big, adorable smile appeared on his face, “Hello, um,” he leaned down to get a look at your nametag, “Y/N! Tell me, Y/N, what’s your best beverage here? You have so many and they have a lot of strange names I’m not familiar with.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Not a problem, Thor, or, uh Mr. Thor? Anyway, what kind of drink were you looking for?”

He grinned at you, “Just Thor is fine and what kind of drinks do you have?”

“Well, let’s start off with this: do you want something hot or cold?”

“Cold.”

“Sweet or bitter?”

“Hmmm…let’s go with sweet.”

“Something with coffee or something with fruit?”

“Coffee, preferably, please.”

“Do you like chocolate?”

“Love it,” he beamed at you as he switched his footing.

You nodded, “Well, our very basic, yet most popular drink would be the mocha latte. It’s coffee with chocolate basically. I sometimes like to put a little bit of cinnamon for a kick, but that’s just me.”

Thor nodded, “Sounds splendid. I’ll have one of those in your largest size, please?”

“Cinnamon included?” you asked as you tapped in his order.

“Yes, cinnamon included, I trust your judgement.”

“Great! Your order will be out shortly.” 

Thor proceeded to look at you confusedly, “Don’t I need to pay?” he waved a ten dollar bill in his hand.

You shook your head, “No, need. On the house. For being a superhero and all that.”

“You’re most kind, Y/N. Thank you, but,” he slid the money on the counter over to you, “I insist. Keep the change as well.”

“Thanks, Thor. Go ahead and grab a seat.” you gestured to the various seating areas around the shop, “I’ll bring your order out when it’s ready.”

Thor shot you another smile and moved away from the counter, eyes wandering the shop for his seating options. A big smile appeared on his face as he approached the older woman from earlier, “Agatha, mind if I join you?”

The sweet older woman shook her head, “Not at all, son. Please, keep me company!”

___________________________

Between taking orders and making them, your eyes kept going back to Thor. You observed how he and Agatha got along well. His booming laughter would occasionally disrupt the mostly quiet environment, but most either didn’t seem to care or were too scared of confronting the Asgardian god. You, on the other hand, loved hearing his laugh.

Eventually, you got to his order and swiftly rushed from behind the counter and hurried to the table he shared with Agatha, “Here’s your order, Thor.”

He smiled up at you, “Thank you, Y/N. Would you care to join us?” 

You sadly rejected him, “I’m sorry, I gotta help take and make orders. Perhaps another time?”

“I’ll hold you to it then. Enjoy your work.”

You sighed, “I’ll try!” as you went back behind the counter and continued your work.

Thor’s eyes remained on you, a soft smile painting his lips. 

“You like her,” Agatha stated with confidence.

Thor looked at her, “Hm? Whaaaat? No! I don’t even know her!”

“You could get to know her. I’ve been coming to this shop for two years now, Thor. Y/N is the sweetest person I’ve ever met and I’ve met a lot of people. Talk to her. You won’t regret it.”

___________________________

From that day forward, Thor has been coming into your shop more and more. Every time he’d ask for your suggestion and, depending on what he’s feeling like, you’d give him something. More often than not, he’d enjoy everything you’ve given him. You’ve even given him some pastries and sandwiches too, secretly though. He rarely gets any food. Mostly drinks. 

But there was something odd. The drinks and food you give him always get thrown in the trash, hardly touched. It was weird to you because why would he order them if he wasn’t really going to drink or eat them. Seemed like a terrible waste to you. 

He’d also always come in alone and prefer to sit somewhere in a corner, but facing you. As if he wanted you in sight. Given that every time you’d glance his way, you’d see him looking at you or acting as if he wasn’t just staring at you for the past ten minutes. 

Some days, when things were slow, you’d sit and talk with him. You loved those kind of days because Thor would speak to you about Asgard and his family. He’d recall all the battles he’d fought and won in, all the pranks Loki has pulled on him. It was so nice to see this fearless warrior God be so normal. It was so nice to see those beautiful blue eyes of his to spark with passion and intrigue as he spoke or listened to you. 

You had to admit, you were falling for the God of Thunder, but the thing that kept bothering you was him constantly throwing away his drinks and food without hardly taking a sip or bite. 

Thor had come in later than usual. The shop wasn’t fairly. There were a few patrons scattered around, but nothing more. 

“Good evening, Y/N.” he leaned across the counter looking at you happily and expectantly, “I’m thinking something sweet and cold tonight.”

“Actually, can I ask something first?”

He gestured to you, “Of course.”

“I’ve noticed that even though you order things, most of the time, you hardly take a sip or a bite before you throw them away. Do…Do you not like what I suggest and you’re not telling me?”

Thor’s eyes widened, “No! No! That’s not it! By my father’s beard, I promise you that’s not it. Everything you suggest is wonderful! It’s just..They’re my excuse to come here and speak with you. To see you.”

“I don’t-why?”

For the first time ever, you see Thor, the God of Thunder, shyly smile and blush, “I quite like you, Y/N. A lot and these past few months getting to know you, well, you have me smitten. And,” he reaches over the counter and rests a hand on yours, “I’d like to take you out to dinner some time. That is what you Midgardians do to court, I believe.”

You giggled as you nodded, “Yeah. That’s usually what we do and I like you too, Thor. I like you a lot and I would love to go to dinner with you. Hell, we can go to dinner after my shift?”

Thor tilts his head to the side, “I’m not dressed for a dinner date and, not to offend you, neither are you.”

You snorted, “Thanks, but it doesn’t have to be anything fancy, Thor. A date is really about two people spending time together, talking, and getting to know each other.”

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing the past months?”

You slowly nodded as you realized that kinda is what you two have been doing, “I-I guess so, but we don’t have to count those as dates. Dates usually go longer than my ten minutes breaks,” you said with a chuckle and shrug.

“Hm, then I suppose, if you don’t mind, we can have our date after you get off then.” 

You smiled wide at him, “Great! I get off in about an hour. Now, next question: if I give you a drink and a pastry, will you definitely eat it?”

His hearty laughed echoed off the coffee shop’s walls, “Yes, I will. I promise.”

You giggled, “Alright then. I’ll bring them out in a moment.” Thor nodded and headed to his usual table. You then turned around to hide your grin and did a little happy dance as you made Thor’s drink. 

You were going on a date with the God of Thunder!


End file.
